


The Tour

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: Based off of, The Tour, which was the concert series that featured Motley Crue and KISS together on-tour. The tour starts off fine until a certain fan goes berserk and tries to take Paul and Ava's baby. Smut in later parts, Daddy Kink as well.





	1. Chapter 1

1 month before the tour starts...

"so what songs do we wanna do?" Paul says as he looks down at the giant list of possible songs that they all picked out and had to narrow the set-list down to a reasonable number.

"how about we just play each song and whatever feels like it fits we keep as part of the set list." Ava offered as an idea as she stared at Paul's back with a smile on her face as he sighed.

"just because your slowly getting your powers back doesn't mean that I can stop reading your thoughts." Paul said as he turned his head to look at her as his eyes darkened at her thoughts that were in his head as her smile widened.

"so what I can't have thoughts" Ava said as she slung her guitar strap over her shoulder.

"not those kinds of thoughts." Paul whispered to himself as Ava smiled at his response as she saw the hold that he had on the music stand, his knuckles turning white, as he was holding onto it in front of him in frustration.

"hey I was just joking. I don't have that much longer to recover. Plus your not the only one suffering here" Ava whispered reminding Paul as she touched his shoulder affectionately.

"I like Ava's idea." Eric said pulling them out of their moment as Paul turned around.

"ok...let's try that then." Paul said as Eric looked from his drumset and looked at Paul's eyes and saw them lighten as Paul took deep breaths as his eyes moved over to Ava who was checking her stitches.

"you doing ok?" Eric asked as Ava sighed.

"I'll live, for now since my powers aren't coming back until my hormones calm down." Ava said as she shook her head.

"You think that me being immortal and I wouldn't have to go through this crap but what can you do." Ava continued as she looked at Eric's face that looked slightly shocked.

"too much information?" Ava asked as Eric blinked.

"not really just wasn't expecting that response." Eric said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"well expect it from now on buddy." Ava said with a laugh as Gene rolled his eyes.

"let's get this show on the road ladies." Gene grumbled as everyone laughed as they started in on their big list of songs.

\--

Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Irvine, CA August 14, 2012

"so why did we come here so early?" Paul said as he yawned.

"because we got woken up by the baby this morning and well we are awake so why not." Ava said as she let go of Emily's hand as she watched Emily run down the lawn section of the amphitheater.

"I guess. I mean I am the one that gets to drink coffee and all." Paul said with a smug smile as Ava turned to look behind her and glare at him.

"technically I can have coffee, just not more than 1 cup." Ava said with a shrug of her shoulders as she hugged Paul, as he leaned down to kiss her, as she pulled away to kiss the baby that was in Paul's arms.

"I have a fleeting suspicion that you were trying to suck the coffee out of my mouth with that kiss.." Paul says as he looks from Ava to Emily as his smile widens.

"what if I was? I'm desperate for some caffeine fix since I can't drink too much because of this little guy." Ava says as she looked down at the and kissed his forehead as he slept.

"trust me when I say that I really appreciate what breastfeeding has done." Paul said as he looked down at Ava's chest as Ava smacked him lightly on the arm.

"see what did I say? Even at 9am Paul can't help being a perve." A voice said behind them, as Ava turned to look behind her and noticed Nikki Sixx's crazy hair before she looked over at his wife, Marilyn that was walking next to him as she smiled as Marilyn grabbed Ava into a hug.

"you act as if I didn't see you yesterday." Ava said as Marilyn rolled her eyes and pulled out of the hug.

"oh come on you can't get enough of me." Marilyn replied, making Ava laugh.

"speaking of, I wanted to talk to you about some production stuff.." Ava said as Marilyn rolled her eyes as they walked off from Paul and Nikki.

"So, I would ask how he's doing but we both know that he's probably getting more sleep then the both of you..." Nikki said as he took the baby from Paul and went into completely dad mood and melted at the sight of the baby in his arms.

"trust me it's not the lack of sleep that's bothering me, I'm used to it with us constantly being on tour while being a good parent for Emily." Paul says with a sigh as he turns to watch Emily, who was now sitting on the grass.

"so, no sex, that's rough." Nikki said as he shrugged. "it's been what a month or so? It's not that bad." Nikki said trying to seem positive.

"nope, more like 3 months actually, shes good to go, all you know healed and everything, but we can't find the time when we aren't with the kids or aren't exhausted." Paul said as he yawned.

"you'll get used to that, then you'll end up finding the time, trust me." Nikki said with a smile as he looked over at Marilyn , who broke eye contact with Ava and smiled at him.

"just like you are now, right?" Paul asked rhetorically as he took the baby from Nikki's arms.

"what? You have to take every chance, especially us, we have like 6 kids." Nikki says as Paul smiles.

"yeah, I get that." Paul says as Nikki goes to get Marilyn as he whispers something in her ear as a smile creeps up onto Marilyn's face.

"I'm so sorry Ava, but we have to go." Marilyn says as Ava rolled her eyes.

"yeah yeah yeah, go but don't forget what I told you about the ideas I had for Dream." Ava said as she watched the couple walk off.

"she is so going to forget everything you told her." Paul said with a laugh as Ava smiled at him.

"oh trust me, you might be in the same situation tonight." Ava said as Paul smirked at her.

"oh really?" Paul said as he leaned down to kiss Ava as they both smiled into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"mom, I'm hungry." Emily whined for the third time as Ava sighed.

"didn't I ask you if you wanted something to eat before we came in here? You know it takes mommy forever to do her makeup." Ava said as she looked down at the pouting face of her daughter.

"I wasn't hungry then but now I am." Emily pleaded making her eyes appear even larger as Ava sighed caving.

"alright, let's get you something to eat." Ava said as she put the makeup brush down on the table as she got up from her seat as Emily smiled triumphantly as Ava took her daughter's small hand in hers as they walked out of the empty dressing room and out into another room where the rest of the band was sitting and relaxing before having to go out and perform an acoustic set.

"someone's hungry" Ava said as she let go of Emily's hand as she watches as her daughter runs right into the group of guys and watch as each grown man's face turns to complete mush at the sight of Emily, as Eric picks up the little girl and walks her to the table that is filled with food as he makes her a plate of finger foods that Emily could eat as Ava just shakes her head at the fact that Eric hasn't had any kids, because she knew that he would make a great dad.

"this guy is totally out." Paul said as he softly set his son down in the stroller that was in front of him.

"he should be, he didn't sleep at all last night." Ava said as she grabbed a celery stick and munched on it.

Just as Paul was about to reply, one of the crewmembers informed them that they were going to have to get ready to go to perform the acoustic set.

"Luna isn't here and neither is Dakota? What are we suppose to do with them?" Ava asked Paul as they both looked down at their kids.

"does someone need a babysitter for a bit?" Marilyn said with a laugh as she rounded the corner.

"um, yes!" Ava said with a smile as Marilyn took ahold of the stroller, as Emily hopped off of Eric's lap as Marilyn held out her hand for Emily to take.

"you sure?" Paul asked as Marilyn smiled.

"yeah it's no big deal, by the time that you guys come back our set won't even have started yet and if it did Nikki could watch them." Marilyn said as Paul made a face.

"I know, no Vince, trust me Nikki knows" Marilyn said in an understanding tone.

"go have fun, go" Marilyn said shooing the band off as she smiled down at Emily.

"let's go see what kind of games your parents left for you to play with." Marilyn said as as pushed the stroller and looked down at Emily's smiling face.

\--

"don't tell me you didn't see that? That girl was so annoying!" Ava complained as Gene rolled his eyes.

"come on you're being overdramatic." Gene said as Ava sighed.

"one picture is fine, but that girl was just sitting there with her phone constantly taking pictures, and her thoughts didn't help any." Ava explained as Paul laughed at that.

"no kidding, if you aren't a fan then why get meet and greet tickets?" Paul asked rhetorically.

"who knows, all I know was that her thoughts were super hateful and annoying to listen to." Ava said as she looked as Paul who had a scowl on his face.

"we're going to go check up on the kids, we'll be back in a couple minutes." Ava said as Gene scowled at her.

"we have to start putting the makeup on now, if we wanna make it on schedule." Gene said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"how 'bout I go check on them when I get my makeup done." Paul said trying to compromise.

"fine." Ava sighed as they walked with the rest of the band into their dressing room.

\--

"just really didn't like that girl's thoughts about you. Really pissed me off." Paul said as Ava smiled.

"well I didn't like her thoughts about you, I mean who could hate that face? Your too adorable to not like." Ava said trying to change the mood of the conversation, as she saw a smile creep on Paul's face as Eric laughed.

"yeah Paul your too adorable not to hate!" Eric said causing Tommy and Gene to laugh as well, as Eric looked at a container that was sitting on one of the tables and got up from his chair and grabbed it, drinking from it before Ava and Paul could notice.

"what is this?" Eric asked as Ava looked at him through her mirror with a shocked expression.

"Paul...look..." Ava said as she saw Paul's eyes bug out as Eric looked at the both of them.

"whatever that was, it was pretty good." Eric said as Paul shook his head at Eric.

"eric, that was Ava's breastmilk." Paul said as Eric stopped walking and everyone in the room stopped applying their makeup to look at Eric as different emotions went over him, as his face finally settled on shock as he gasped and started to try and wipe his tongue as everyone started to laugh.

"why didn't you out that somewhere? Why did you leave it out?" Eric said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"it wasn't that long ago that I pumped, but now I don't have to worry about it now since you drank it all." Ava said with a laugh.

"hey I'm done with my makeup, so I'm going to go check up on the kids ok?" Paul said as he kissed Ava before walking out of the dressing room and down the hall aways to where Motley Crue's dressing room was.

\--

"knock knock! I hope everyone's decent!" Paul said as he leaned into the dressing room as he felt the tension in the room.

"hey paul!" Nikki said a little too happy, as Marilyn looked up from where she was sitting at looking worried.

"hey, where are the kids at?" Paul asked as his brows furrowed in concern.

"I left for a second to go to the bathroom. And I left them with Nikki." Marilyn started to explain.

"where are my kids at?!" Paul asked again as his voice raised to almost a shout.

"I looked away for one second and I saw a girl come in to refill some of the stuff that we ran out of and she asked to play with them for a second, I said yeah and turned away for a second, and then I turn back around, and they were gone." Nikki said as Paul looked at Nikki with anger in his eyes as he stepped out of the dressing room and ran down to the other dressing room as Ava was applying her makeup and heard Paul's thoughts immediately as she dropped the makeup brush that was in her hand.

"that bitch" Ava said as her eyes blazed red as Paul ran into the dressing room, as everyone looked at the both of them worried.


	3. Chapter 3

"you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to kill her!" Ava said eyes blazing red as she walked down the endless hallway looking through every room for her kids.

"did Nikki or Marilyn say what the girl looked like?" Eric said walking along side Ava, helping to look.

"Oh I know what she looks like. It was the weird girl at the meet and greet, the one that bought tickets despite hating us." Ava seethed.

"can't you like scent them out or something?" Eric offered, trying to make light of the situation and laughed slightly but stopped when he caught the glare that Ava sent him.

"no I can't. I swear if that girl does anything to them, I'm going to disembowel her." Ava said as she picked up her pace as she walked down the hallway with Eric following close behind.

\--

"how could he just look away? How? He knows how quick stuff happens. I mean for god's sake he has 6 kids!" Paul rattled off in one breath, stressed and pissed off as his hands went to go into his hair as Gene rolled his eyes.

"I knew right when I saw that girl that we should've had security closer to us." Gene said as he sighed.

"I just don't understand how she even got back in this part of the venue. And why the hell would she take your kids?" Tommy asked in total disbelief.

"because security is shotty here and I don't know because the girl is crazy and because my wife and I are famous and she thinks she'll get some money? Tommy I don't know why, but I do know that I want to see my kids again. So please, just stop talking the both of you and help me find my kids." Paul said as he continued walking as Tommy and Gene shut right up, feeling the anger coming off of Paul in waves.

\--

"what about just trying to listen for them? You think that would work?" Eric asked as Ava stopped walking and turned to face him as she grabbed Eric by the shoulders before he could even react.

"thank you, why didn't I think of that!" Ava said hope in her voice as she closed her eyes and listened for her son's quick heartbeat, but heard nothing as she sighed frustrated.

"let's go outside and see if I can pick up something." Ava said as they went towards the exit to the back part of the venue.

\--

"sent the word out to look out for anybody with a stroller." Gene said as he walked up to where Paul and Tommy were, as Paul was talking to the head of security.

"good, apparently, Ava and Eric are walking around trying to find them." Paul said as he overhear communication over the head of security's walkie-talkie.

"someone found them!" Paul shouted as he ran outside the building, as the guys tried to keep up with them.

\--

"I want my mommy." Emily whined as she tried to get out of the hold that the brunette had on her hand.

"calm down, how about we get some ice cream?" the girl asked her as she tried to change the subject.

"ok, but then I wanna see my mommy." Emily replied with a smile as the baby started crying.

"crap!" the brunette said as she stopped pushing the stroller and moved to the front to lean down and look at the baby boy that was crying.

"shh...it's ok...everything is going to be ok." The girl said as she slowly pushed the stroller back and forth in hopes that that would calm the baby down.

"he's probably hungry, mommy says that he does that because he's hungry." Emily stated as the brunette young woman sighed in frustration at the situation, as this was not going how she planned it would, as she looked around her a noticed that she was getting stares from people that were walking around the venue before the concert started.

"Ma'am, may I speak with you?" a security guard asked the girl as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"no you can't! can't you see I'm trying to calm him down?" the girl replied in an angry tone.

"I can see that, but I really need to speak with you. And I'm not asking" The security guard said, as his eyes narrowed at the girl as his hand landed on the stroller and stopped the rocking motion, as the girl looked beyond him and saw people stopping and watching this encounter.

"let's go somewhere more quiet." The security guard said as his voice changed into a hard tone as another security guard joined him as he took ahold of the girls arm as the other took Emily's hand and walked her and the stroller behind the other security guard that took the girl and opened the door to the back of the venue as the girl was met with the faces of both, Motley Crue and Kiss glaring at her angrily, as Emily let go of the security guards hand and ran right to her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like the idea of this, we should've just cancelled." Paul said as Eric shook his head.

"you know Gene, 'the show must go on' crap" Eric said as he rolled his eyes.

"guys, tone down the emotions." Ava said as she opened the door as she walked out pulling her black KISS t-shirt down as she put a leather jacket over it, as Paul noticed the hint of red in Ava's eyes as she fixed her jeans.

"tone down my emotions? Our kids were taken by some crazy fake fan." Paul said astonished at Ava's change in emotions.

"it's how I deal, and also the powers, makes the emotions go all over the place. Plus, I mean they're fine, and that girl got arrested." Ava said as she put her hands on Paul's shoulders.

"eric make sure he doesn't freakout." Ava said as she smiled up at Paul as she lightly kissed him as to not mess up either of their makeup on their faces.

"sure, now I'm Paul's babysitter, great." Eric said with a sarcastic roll of the eyes as Ava went off the get Marilyn so they could join Motley Crue onstage.

\--

"hey Marilyn, you ready to go?" Ava asked as she knocked outside of Dream's dressing room.

"your sure your fine? Cause I kinda thought that you and Paul were going to kill that girl, I mean I know I would've killed her." Marilyn said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"trust me if Emily wasn't standing right there I think I would've, cause even being on this earth for a couple hundred years still hasn't lessened my temper any." Ava said as she laughed.

"now...onto something that's been bothering me, since I have a feeling you know where I'm coming from..." Ava started as the two walked down the hall towards stage as what Ava asked Marilyn made her laugh.

\--

"so seriously how long did it take you guys to get back into the swing of things?" Ava said curious as Marilyn gave her a look as Marilyn laughed.

"you mean sex right? Cause which time, there are six of them you know?" Marilyn asked rhetorically.

"it's going to happen when you want it to, trust me." Marilyn said with a gentle smile at her friend.

"Sorry I'm constantly in mommy mode with how I talk about stuff with Emily always around. But these aren't helping any." Ava said as she grimaced as she pulled up her shirt and showed Marilyn her stitches.

"Aiden really did a number on you didn't he?" Marilyn said, her voice laced with sympathy.

"no kidding, its been two months since the birth and yet I still have these in." Ava said as she moved her shirt back into place.

"healing takes time, I mean you could just use your powers." Marilyn said as she slug her guitar strap over her shoulder.

"Trust me, I had a long talk with Paul about it. I'm letting myself heal naturally since my powers haven't been under control due to the hormones, so I'm not using them." Ava explained.

"well whatever floats your boat I guess." Marilyn said not really understanding what Ava meant.

"yeah I guess." Ava said with a small smile as she strapped her guitar ontop her as they both smiled at each other.

"ready to go have some fun?" Marilyn said as a smile creeped onto her face, as she took Ava's hand and pulled her out onstage with her as the audience roared as both Ava and Marilyn came into the song effortlessly as they sang along with the band and the crowd.

\--

In the middle of the set, just at they finished Live Wire, Ava glanced at the side of the stage and saw that Tommy, Eric, Gene and Paul were standing backstage watching them perform, as each man was glaring at Vince, who had tried to make some passes at both Marilyn and Ava during the performance.

"holy crap, now those are faces that I wouldn't wanna see directed at me." Marilyn shouted at Ava, as Nikki rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to have a talk to Vince about boundaries after this. Along with maybe a fist to the face." Nikki said anger in his voice.

"oh great you started him up. Thank you Ava, thank you." Marilyn said sarcastically as she glanced at Vince who was looking at her up and down.

"ok, if he does that again, he's getting my fist in his face. Like he doesn't have a girlfriend or anything." Ava said as she glared at Vince, who immediately look away.

\--

"hey what's the hurry?" Marilyn shouted at Ava who unstrapped her guitar and handed it to a waiting crewmember that was waiting on the side of the stage.

"I gotta get changed into my costume. And fix my makeup to go on with KISS!" Ava shouted back as she went to start running and came face to face with Paul, who was standing on the side of the stage looking concerned.

"what are you doing? Your suppose to be backstage?" Ava asked as Paul's eyebrows furrowed.

"I had to make sure Vince didn't try anything." Paul said as Ava noticed his eyes resting on her waist.

"I smell blood. Did you pop a stitch." Paul said concerned as he took a couple deep breaths trying to control his hunger at the smell.

"I don't know? I'm high on adrenaline right now, I wouldn't have noticed if I did." Ava said as Paul's hands fell on Ava's waist as he pulled up her shirt slightly and saw a tinge of blood.

"crap, of course I would." Ava said sighing as she looked up at Paul and saw the slightest hint of veins under his eyes due to the starchild makeup covering his face.

"here." Paul said as he bit into his wrist, offering it to her.

"no, we talked about this." Ava said shaking her head as Paul rolled his eyes.

"fine, we'll do it your way, come on." Paul said as they both started walking back to the dressing room as Paul sat her down in a chair.

"so, who's going to stitch me up, I mean I could try but I don't think I'll be able to because of the angle." Ava said as she noticed Paul grabbing a needle and thread and running the needle under a flame.

"wait your stitching me up? Oh no you don't!" Ava said as she got up from the chair as Paul put his hand on her shoulder and made her sit back down.

"trust me, you won't have a scar." Paul said as he moved Ava's shirt up and started sewing her incision closed.

"well, just when I think I know everything about you, you surprise me like this." Ava said with a laugh as she winched at the slight pain.

"when we were starting KISS, I made my own pants, so I think I know what I'm doing." Paul said as Ava laughed.

"except when you popped a button on a pair of those pants, now my faith in your sewing is so dwindling." Ava said as Paul finished up the last stitch with a pleased smile at his work.

"see you won't scar with that." Paul said as Ava stood up and looked in own of the vanity mirrors as Paul went to stand behind her and placed his hands on Ava's waist and kissed her neck.

"Paul, we don't have time. I have to get changed into my costume." Ava said as she pulled away from him as he sighed.

"yeah I know, but remember what you promise me." Paul said as Ava smiled as Paul smirked at her.

"trust me, your going to be very very happy that we get a couple days off, cause we are definitely going all night." Paul said as Ava laughed slightly as she went to go change into her costume.


	5. Chapter 5

*complete smut...if you don't like reading smut just assume that Paul and Ava went back to their house in L.A. with their kids

 

"ok remember how I said all night, I lied more like 'let's nap for a couple hours and see how long I can last cause im tired.' Kinda mood." Paul said disappointed as he went to yawn as he closed the door to the nursery.

"Im just glad that we all get to sleep in our own bed tonight." Ava said with a tired sigh.

"how is she doing?" Paul asked as Ava smiled.

"like nothing ever happened. She didn't know that the girl was trying to take her and Aiden away." Ava said as Paul hugged her.

"at least they are safe and home." Paul said as he squeezed her and kissed her as he took her hand in his and walked to their bedroom.

\--

Ava had been staring at the ceiling for hours after her and Paul went to lay down. Thoughts raced through her mind as she folder her arms over her stomach as she turned her head to the side, watching Paul sleep. His face was turned away from her but she could still hear his shallow breath as she sighed, looking back up at the ceiling again. Ava just didn't know how to tell him about her request that she had.

It had been a couple months since they had had any sort of intimate contact beyond kissing and some touching, and Ava knew it wasn't just because of the stitches from her c-section getting in the way. She knew that Paul eventually would wake up and make love to her, slowly, but she didn't want that.

Ava's eyes landed on the back of Paul head debating on whether she should tell him or not, because she if she didn't wake him up now, that she would regret it.

"babe." Ava said softly as she stroked her fingers through Paul's long hair. "are you awake?" she asked.

Paul sighed and shifted. "I am now" he replied his voice heavy with sleep, stirring desire within Ava at the tone of his voice.

"what's wrong? Is Aiden awake?" Paul asked moving to get up but not hearing even a cry as he looked down at Ava in the dark.

"Nothing's wrong, really" Ava muttered as she moved closer to Paul as he moved to aly back down as she nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"I just want you to do something for me, well more like to me really." Ava said as she felt Paul looked down at her, as Ava dragged her fingernails down his chest, making her intentions very clear.

"you woke me up to—" Paul stammered as Ava felt his smirk against her neck, as Ava moved to straddle him.

"I did" Ava purred as she leaned down and kissed him.

"but I wanna try something.." Ava said feeling Paul's muscles tense beneath her touch as she grounded herself against him, taking his silence as a sign to carry on.

Warm hands smoothed themselves over the curve of Ava's waist as Ava heard Paul's breath get caught in his throat when Ava wound a hand in Paul's long black hair, taking it roughly between her fingers when she kissed his neck.

"Ava" Paul breathed as his grip on her waist tightened as Ava kept grinding against him.

"I want you to fuck me, Paul" Ava said breathing against his ear. "I want you to fuck me so hard, that I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Ava" Paul groaned, drawing Ava up to look at her as his face was stern and serious.

"what's gotten into you?" Paul asked as Ava stopped moving ontop of him.

"really? I mean lack of sex wouldn't come to mind?" Ava said as Paul chuckled softly.

"remember we talked about this, that the waiting would make it better." Paul said as Ava sighed.

"yeah like you haven't had perpetual blue balls for the last 2-3 months." Ava said as she rolled her eyes, knowing that Paul wouldn't see it.

"come on" Ava said as she rocked her hips back and forth slowly until she felt Paul harden underneath her. "I've been a good girl, haven't I? I think I deserved it."

Paul's hands stopped her hips. "no, forget it, I'm not going to hurt you."

"you won't hurt me, I'm immortal and so are you, so I think I could handle rough sex." Ava said softly as her lips went back to Paul's neck to persuade him.

"Ava, please stop." Paul said firmly as Ava quickly got off of him and out of the bed to grab a pair of jeans.

"fine. I'll find someone else who will." Ava said as she pulled the jeans on angrily, but also knowing that this had a 50% chance of working and also would piss him off.

"I mean Eric doesn't live that far away and I've always wondered how he is in bed, so why not right?" Ava said as she walked towards the bedroom door and opened it, just for it to be shut by force by Paul, who was right behind her.

"Don't test me sweetheart." Paul growled as he spun Ava around as he pushed against the door, as Ava felt his hot breath against her face, as he pinned her wristes above her head and his lips were only inches away from hers.

"you want rough?" he groaned as he began to grind himself against Ava. "you're gonna get rough."

He picked Ava up in his arms as he kissed her with intensity as he threw her on the bed and positioned her to lay on her stomach, as he went to kneel behind her on the bed.

"my girl has such a pretty little ass" he chuckled darkly, as he slid Ava's jean down her body as his hands landed on her ass.

"tell me have you been a good girl?" Paul asked as Ava hesistated in her answer, reveling in having her way.

"no, I think you should punish me daddy." Ava replied in a whimper, as Paul reacted within a second of her response, as he took his hand away and smacked her ass.

"what did you call me?" he groaned lustfully in response as he took one of Ava's wrists in his hand. Ava's response to his question didn't come fast enough for him, as Ava was reveling in his sudden dominance of her as he landed another blow to her ass.

"I asked you a question" Paul growled, as he the marks that were on her ass to soothe the sting. "you had better answer me."

"I'm sorry daddy." Ava replied in a whiny tone as a moan left her lips as Paul landed another blow as she buried her face as she moaned into the sheets.

"Does that feel good baby?" Paul asked lightly stroking Ava's sensitive skin.

"yes, daddy." Ava whispered breathlessly, as she felt Paul get off the bed and ordered Ava to get up on her knees.

"that's my good girl" Paul praised as he ran his hands up her sides and then underneath Ava's top.

"feel how hard I am for you?" he asked as he grinded his hips into Ava, as she moaned and grinded against him.

"Yes, I need to feel you, daddy please." Ava hissed, completely enjoying being at his mercy.

"alright, sweetheart, you deserve it" Paul said as he lifted Ava so her back was pressed against his chest as one of his hands that was underneath her top, took ahold of one of her breast and kneaded it roughly, as the other trailed down to her panties, as Ava felt Paul smirking against her ear.

"so wet for me" Paul chuckled as he started rubbing against the fabric. "just the way that I like it."

As Paul nudged Ava's thighs wider apart as he proceeded to push Ava's panties aside, running two fingers throught her soaked pussy, as Ava leaned her head back onto Paul's shoulder, feeling his heartbeat pulse against her back. Paul's fingers teased her entrance, as Ava's juices dripped down Paul's fingers, as he seems so inthrolled with it all as he sunk his teeth into Ava's neck as he slid his index and middle finger into her slowly.

Ava's body squirmed as she felt the penetration, hungry for more. Paul curled his fingers inside her before he drew them out and pushed them back in, as Ava felt Paul's chest rising and falling against her as he picked up the pace.

"does that feel good?" Paul asked breathlessly as he brushed his lips against Ava's neck.

When Ava didn't reply, he curled his fingers inside of her again, filling her to his knuckles, as his other hand came down to manipulate her clit, making her jolt against him.

Ava bit her lip and nodded weakly. "fuck yes" Ava managed to choke out as she reached behind Paul's neck to steady her shaking legs.

"are you going to come for daddy?" Paul spoke as he rubbed Ava into total bliss as Ava's hand grabbed Paul's hand to push him deeper inside of her, as she felt Paul smirk as he started biting and sucking at her neck as Ava started to shake violently and came all over Paul's hand.

Ava slumped forward into the bed, as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I don't think so, babe" Paul warned spreading Ava's legs apart and continuing to pump Ava through her orgasm, as he pinned her hips down onto the mattress.

Ava turned around and reached for Paul, pulling him down ontop of her as their lips collided, as they both went to remove their shirts, as Paul's lips didn't leave Ava. Paul shifted his weight as his lips left hers and started travelling down as he looked up at her playfully.

"what was it you wanted me to do again?" Paul smirked as Ava saw the darkness in his eyes, knowing that his alpha side was just under the surface, as Ava felt Paul's fingers begin to hook around the waistband of Ava's underwear as Ava moaned.

"I want you to fuck me, daddy." Ava said feeling completely on edge as Paul tugged her underwear down and threw it across the room.

Paul moved to hover over Ava, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"oh yes, daddy's going to fuck you real good" Paul said breathing against her as his eyes fluttered closed as Ava slipped her hand into Paul's boxers, as her fingers closed around his length, as his low maons filled the room as he rocked slowly into her hand, as she felt him pluse around her fingers before he sat up to roll his boxers down his legs.

"on your stomach baby." Paul ordered authoritative as Ava moved to lay back on the bed, as she gasped when he ran his cock up and down her folds, as his hand caressed lightly down her back.

Just as Ava was going to protest that he was just teasing her, Paul slammed into her in one swift thrust. The headboard of the bed hit the wall violently as Paul began to pick up speed.

"such a good girl for me." Paul growled into Ava's ear as he settled his hand on her hip.

"oh god, Paul" Ava moaned clawing at the sheets, as Paul wound his other hand into her hair. "I'm sorry, who?" Paul warned as Ava moaned about how much he was getting off on this daddy kink.

"sorry, daddy." Ava said as Paul tightened his grip on her hair, as she felt Paul's knees dig into the bedding as he braced himself, as Ava came again, driving Paul deeper inside of Ava.

Paul gripped Ava's ass tight in both hands to open Ava wider, as he came undone. Paul bent forward, pushing Ava further into the mattress as he sunk his teeth into Ava's shoulder as he kept pumping into her coming into her repeatedly until he collapsed against her, totally spent, which pushed him even deeper inside of Ava, who was now sensitive and gasped at the action.

"shh.." Paul murmured as pulled out of her and pulled Ava to him.

"I'll make it better. Just as soon as I can fucking move." Paul said as a deep groan escaped his throat as he wrapped his arms around Ava, as Ava snuggled into his chest.

"good because I have something else to ask you, when you've recovered." Ava said as Paul smirked at her.

"your just fully of requests tonight aren't you?" Paul said as he chuckled against Ava as she felt his rapid heartbeat, which slowed down in a matter of minutes as Ava was left with her thoughts again.

\--

You'd been hesitant to ask, afraid he'd laugh or maybe be disgusted. It wasn't like you could just and say to him "Do my tits, Paul. And while you're at it, could you come all over me? It turns me on." Not unless you wanted to make it sound like the two of you were in a porno.

Just as Ava was thinking of that, she felt Paul's roaming hands stop as he smirked against her neck. Just from that action, Ava knew that he was more than open to that idea, to both ideas.

Paul slid off the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube, while Ava lying down with a couple of pillows propped behind her.

Paul watched her, his eyes wide, his breath rasping in and out of his partially open mouth. He swallowed, his throat moving noticeably as he stalked across the room, climbing onto the bed beside you.

"Are you sure about this?" he murmured, kissing her shoulder, her neck, and finally her lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ava nodded, smiling. "It's okay, Paul. I'm absolutely sure. Now come here."

Paul chuckled, leaned down and kissed you again. He kneeled over her, a knee on either side of her hips, moving with a little more confidence, more sure of what Ava wanted.

Ava ran her hands up his thighs and around to his ass, urging him closer. He moved, sliding forward a few inches until the back of his thighs were resting on Ava's lower stomach, one of his hands braced against the wall above the bed's headboard. Ava grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly squeezed some onto her palm, then she took him in her hands, the lube easing their slide over his length. Ava caressed him, reveling in the tiny grunts of pleasure coming from him as his cock hardened in her hands.

He moaned, his hips moving, his eyes squeezed shut, head down, hair falling in his face, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Ava stroked him, her hand sliding down the length, twisting and moving back up, her thumb brushing over the tip, circling the head before starting over again.

"Ava," he groaned, his cock twitching.

Ava released him, took the lube and squeezed it over her chest, letting the cold liquid slide down between her breasts. Ava crooked her finger, her green eyes locked on Paul's.

He rested both of his hands on the wall, pushing forward until his long shaft was resting between Ava's breasts. Ava put her hands on either side of them, squeezing them together, completely encompassing Paul's cock.

He rocked forward, moaning as his cock slid easily between her breasts, the tip just bumping the bottom of her chin before he rocked back. Ava let out a small moan, imagining that moment when Paul had his release, when the warm, wet, thick cum would splash over her chest and face. Ava felt her stomach twisting in anticipation, as warmth building between her legs, the thought making her ache with need. He moved again, repeating the motion, pushing himself forward and back, using his hands on the wall to hold himself steady.

Ava tipped her head down and opened her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick at the head of Paul's cock with every forward movement. It pulsed and throbbed on every upstroke, drops of pre-come now spreading across her chest, and staining her tongue. Paul was moving faster and faster, grunts and groans rumbling from deep in his chest. Ava couldn't help but watch him, watch as he slowly came undone, as he moved closer to release, his muscles tensing, the veins in his arms standing out, sweat running down his chest. He was beautiful.

He came with a heated gasp of Ava's name, hot, wet come splashing over Ava's chest and neck. Ava moaned, excitement flooding her at the feel of it dripping down her chest, between her breasts, the urge to rub it over every inch of her body impossible to resist, her fingers tracing through the thick liquid, spreading it over her breasts and down her stomach.

Paul dropped to her side, panting, his huge hand splayed across Ava's lower stomach, his fingers tracing circles over your skin. Ava moaned and sucked her finger into her mouth, heat rushing through her as the distinct taste of Paul flooded her tastebuds. Paul's hand moved lower, between her legs, his eyes widening as he found her already wet, two fingers sliding easily into her as she pushed herself down onto his questing fingers, Ava's hands on her breasts, kneading them, massaging Paul's cum into her skin.

He moved closer, one arm sliding beneath her back, his lips pressed to her ear. "God, Ava, you're so fucking beautiful. I can't believe you're even real, you're so goddamn perfect." A third finger joined the other two, thrusting deep inside her, his thumb pressed to Ava's clit, rubbing it in a rough circle. He crooked his fingers in a come hither gesture, hitting her sweet spot perfectly, drawing a startled yelp from her. Now that he'd found it, he was relentless, using his fingers to fuck her deep and hard, his breath hot against her neck, his teeth grazing her earlobe.

Ava's legs fell open, one hand on Paul's wrist, the other still smearing his come across her chest, her hips rising up to meet his fingers, her body wound so tight that it only took a few minutes before she came undone, screaming Paul's name as she came.

Ava collapsed back against the bed, spent. Paul pressed gentle kisses to the edge of Ava's jaw and murmured quiet thank yous in her ear. He pushed himself up on one arm, kissed her and climbed off the bed. He returned a couple of minutes later with a wet cloth and helped her clean up, gentle as always. When he was finished, he crawled into the bed beside her and pulled you into his arms, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Did you have fun?" Ava whispered.

"Absolutely," he sighed. "I hope you did, too."

Ava nodded, smiling. "More than you know." She pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Paul murmured. "That was amazing."

Ava cuddled up as close as possible, letting his warmth surround her, content in his arms.


End file.
